ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A True Saiyan Origin Story (Prologue)
Continuing where "The Wayfinder" has left off, Kiva entered the meditation chamber where Reia's Super Saiyan Blue powers has been shown over the last hour, since they came back in. Kiva walked slowly and tries to call her. Kiva: Umm... Reia? - Reia's aura shrinks down upon hearing Kiva's voice, yet she is not losing focus. Kiva: I assume you don't want to visit your home planet? Reia: Due to the effects of time, no. But I can only see the planet from the outside. Kiva: I see. So, that's where you are born, right? Reia: Yes, my brother and mother should be there too. I might not remember much of it, but if you attempt to enter the planet, find the child who is crying. That should be Goku and the original Broly side by side. Once you do, look down two times then left. - Realizing that Reia, from the past, is in Planet Vegeta with Goku, Kiva nodded. Reia: If you want to enter this mission, you can. Kiva: Yeah, I'll find out what's going on. - Back at the bridge, Kiva entered as Terra looks through the distorted history on Planet Vegeta itself. Kiva: Hey, Terra. Terra: Hey, sweet pea. We got a problem; it's about the planet. Kiva: Frieza, right? Terra: Yes. Here, have a look. - The distorted history showed that all Saiyans have been killed by Frieza, who has decided to wage war on the planet. He quickly spotted a Saiyan space pod and destroyed it. Frieza: *laughs* No more monkeys... - Back in present day, Kiva remains calm for the situation at hand. Terra: You can see the problem. In this history, Bardock warns the Saiyans about Frieza's betrayal. - Talwyn entered the bridge. Talwyn: That's not all. Because of the war on the planet's orbit, Frieza single-handed killed all of them. He also destroyed a space pod, that Reia and her brother are in. Reia's mom, Eriza, somehow got teleported and fight against Demigra on her own. Angela: Our missions are to make sure both Reia and Neisan escape their home safely, Reia has at least one sample of Ultra Instinct and have Eriza sing a special lullaby to her. Kiva: Ultra Instinct? The same power that beaten Darkseid? Angela: That's the one. You saw that transformation where Reia's Super Saiyan Blue powers have been reached because of a deeper power within her, ever since her being born. Kiva: How do we be able to bring that power out completely? Angela: We thought we might ask you. Because, only you and Ratchet saw Reia and Whis back at the Titans Tower. Please tell us, what did he do? Kiva: Well, he used his staff to accelerate the power process and Reia has a bright blue aura around her. He told me that she can transform into Super Saiyan Blue whenever she thinks of her family: both her side and us. Angela: I think the lullaby might be the answer we're looking for. Kiva: (No wonder she can't remember it...) How can we help her? Talwyn: Our first order of business is to find Eriza inside the planet first. She'll point us at the right direction. Kiva: To Reia, as a baby? Talwyn: That's the hope. Kiva: So, wait... Are we battling against time here? Talwyn: Yes, we are. Because of Frieza's betrayal, we only have a time limit to make sure all four Saiyans escaped: Goku, Reia, Neisan and Eriza. Angela: Also due to the effects of time, Reia, Tapion, Caulifla, Kale and the Time Squad are setting this one out. If you want to see Reia before we take off, you can do that. But don't take too long. Kiva: I won't. - Kiva exited out of the bridge and finds Reia talking to Ratchet and Sasha. Kiva: Reia? Reia: Oh.. Hey, sis. Ratchet: Reia and I are discussing about your next mission. Kiva: Yeah, Talwyn. Reia, may I speak with you? Reia: Sure. Excuse us, captain. - Kiva decided to take Reia for a walk across the starship, as she becomes worried for the mission ahead. Reia: Are you okay? Kiva: Well, umm... I'm...worried... Reia: About me? Kiva: Yeah.. It feels like I was changing your past all over again.. But this time-- Reia: --it's deeper. I know. But I'm confident that you can do this. Kiva: Thanks, sis. - Reia wants to know if Kiva wants a hug, but Kiva quickly embraced her. Sasha: This planet will definitely change Reia's fate if we are not careful.. Kiva: I know, but we can't just jump into the action where Frieza stops by. Ratchet: You're right. Clank, if you would. Clank: I believe that we enter the planet, at the right time, where Reia is born before both Broly and Goku came along too, just a day earlier. Kiva: Got it, Clank. Ratchet: Talwyn is assembling a squad to enter the planet. The rest of us will follow behind her. - Talwyn came by to see Kiva as the dropship opens. Talwyn: Are you ready to go? Kiva: Just a minute, Talwyn. Reia: Do what you believe is right. That's all I ask of you. Kiva: I will, sister.. - Kiva entered the dropship with Talwyn and a few others. The dropship begins to its descent to Planet Vegeta. Meanwhile, Kiva feels more nervous about Reia than excited to see a new planet. Kiva: I'm feeling more nervous... Cronk: About Reia? Kiva: Yeah... Talwyn: She has faith in you, Kiva, no matter what situation happened. This won't be any different. Zephyr: You said it, Ms. Talwyn. Besides, I can't wait to see what Reia looks like as a kid. Kiva: Honestly, I am too. But I'm worried that Reia would not remember me once we enter the planet. Talwyn: Don't forget- This is the past, none of the Saiyans would recognize any of us. Yet, I'm picking up a strange energy on the surface. Kiva: The sample? Talwyn: I think so.. Kiva: Then we better hurry and find Eriza. Talwyn: Agreed. Karasu, what's the status? Karasu: Nothing but Saiyan space pods coming in and out of the planet. We're going in. Talwyn: Kiva, are you sure about this whole mission? We all know how much Reia is to you, but I... We want her as a family member to all of us too, not just you. Kiva: I thought she has learned her lesson about that.. Wait.. I didn't tell her.. Talwyn: When we get there, that might be one of the changes we are going to make for her. Silver: She's right. Before we can get the four Saiyans to safety, we need to make sure that Kid Reia will be able to trust us and learn a few things too. Kiva: (Reia...) - The dropship entered the planet's atmosphere as the intro starts. Category:Scenes